


Until The End of The Line

by HeyK47



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyK47/pseuds/HeyK47
Summary: Steve is an idiot who opens a mysterious package.He and Bucky are dosed with Sex Pollen.They chase the reader through the locked down compound like a game of cat and mouse.Eventually things come to a head when they find her.Then she gets dosed and things REALLY come to a head.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 437





	Until The End of The Line

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just an excuse for Stucky x Reader smut and to make myself feel better about not doing any work on my NaNoWriMo project.
> 
> Sorry, absolutely not sorry.

**Until The End of The Line**

It all started with an innocent question. A nondescript box sitting on the kitchen island with an equally nondescript note attached.

“This is for everything you’ve done.” The note read. A smiley face for a signature and nothing else.

“What’s in the box?” Steve asked as Y/N entered the kitchen where he and Bucky had been about to chug some post-workout shakes.

“Who’s it from?” She answered his question with another.

“Not sure. Just says ‘This is for everything you’ve done.’ with a smiley face.” He explained as he cut the tape on the box. Bucky and Y/N exchanged alarmed glances

“Steve no!” Bucky and Y/N shouted at the same time as Bucky nearly vaulted over the island to knock the box out of Steve’s hands. A blue powder exploded from the box and covered both his and Steve’s faces and clothes before settling onto the floor and seeming to vanish.

“Biological Contaminant Detected.” FRIDAY’s voice rang through the complex. “Lockdown initiated.”

Darkness swallowed the frozen scene as the blast shutters slammed shut over the windows and the silence was pierced by the sounds of the entire complex going into full lockdown. The generator kicked on as well as the internal HVAC system that would purify and recycle the air in the compound so as to not risk the contaminant being released into the atmosphere. The emergency lighting that lined the floors and ceilings of the compound lit up and cast an eerie orange glow over the still frozen inhabitants of the room.

“Steve you fucking idiot.” Bucky groaned as he finally moved himself off of his friend and tossed the box as far away from them as possible.

“I thought it was a thank you from a fan or something.” Steve said, his voice soft with shock and the realization of the stupidity of what he’d done.

“What…what do we do?” Y/N asked, still frozen where she’d been when Bucky and Steve had gone hurtling over the island with the mystery box.

“Containment procedure says we-ah!” Steve suddenly grabbed at his chest as if something had struck him. “We need to…oh god…” His face flushed, unseen in the orange glow, and he looked over towards Bucky in horror.

“Y/N. You need to go.” Bucky said. His voice was low and heavy with an emotion Y/N hadn’t heard before. She took a step towards the pair and they both held out a hand to stop her. “NO! Don’t...don’t come any closer to either of us.” Bucky managed to get out before his hand also flew to his chest.

“Lock yourself in the lab. Radio for help.” Steve groaned out as his hand slid down his chest until he was palming himself through his sweatpants.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Y/N shouted. She had been working in the lab with Bruce for a while, just trying to learn more of the sciencey-technical side of the team, but even with her masters in Biology and her extensive training and knowledge of biological weapons, she’d never heard of one that would produce _this_ kind of reaction.

“Go!” Steve reiterated, his voice on the edge of a growl.

“NOW!” Bucky added, fighting to not bring himself to his feet. When Y/N still didn’t move, he kicked a chair into the wall behind her for encouragement. It worked and she was suddenly dashing down the hall, cursing Steve and his unwavering trust in the human race.

Y/N hadn’t even made it halfway down the hallway when the sound of both men echoed off the walls behind her.

“Wait, Y/N!” Steve called from the doorway. “Don’t go. I forgot to tell you something.”

“Steve?” Y/N asked as she continued to slowly back down the hall towards the elevators. “What did you forget to tell me?”

Steve braced himself against the doorway and a breathy laugh fell from his throat.

“You smell so fucking good.” He answered. Steve turned his head as Bucky found his way to the threshold as well and asked, “Doesn’t she smell so fucking good, Buck?”

“Steve, no.” Bucky growled out in warning, his vibranuim hand crushing the frame of the door as he fought to keep control of himself. “Y/N. Go. Now. Run.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Y/N dashed down the remainder of the hall as the sounds of a struggle broke out behind her. She had just made it into the elevator when the hall filled with the sounds of both men running after her. The doors shut just as they reached them and Y/N was able to catch a brief glimpse of both of their faces; a glimpse of two sets of normally blue eyes that were drowned in the black of their pupils and filled heavy with need.

“What the fuck?” She kept repeating to herself as she hit the button that would take her to the floor the lab was on. “What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?!”

The wall to her left erupted in the sounds of thundering footsteps that moved faster than the elevator did and Y/N stared in horror as her brain pieced together what she was hearing. Both Bucky and Steve were racing down the stairwell to beat the elevator to its stop. They were literally chasing her like wild animals. Y/N knew there was no way she could ever outrun them, not with their enhanced abilities. But she was clever and she was smart and if there was a _chance_ of her making it to the lab to call for help, it lay in her ability to outsmart them and to hide from them.

With time running out and the elevator nearing its destination, Y/N made the split second decision to hit the buttons for all the remaining floors before climbing on the handrail and forcing the hatch at the top of the elevator open. She heard the steps falter two floors below her as she shut the hatch behind her and waited, crouching on the elevator and trying to avoid the cables. The steps began to echo closer as the elevator closed its doors and descended another floor before stopping once again.

“Where are you, Y/N?” Bucky’s voice shouted from the floor above her.

“We’re not going to hurt you.” Steve assured from inside the elevator before his steps moved back into the hallway.

One floor and she would be in the clear. One floor and she’d have a chance at getting to safety. She shifted in anticipation as the elevator dinged and the doors moved to close, but her shifting must have sounded like thunder to the enhanced super-soldier hearing of Steve’s ears because the elevator doors were suddenly blocked and they opened again, allowing him to enter the small space again.

“I know you’re around here, Y/N.” He said, his voice growing darker every minute. “We just need to talk. We need to see if you’ve got it too. We _need you_, Y/N.”

“Please, Y/N.” Bucky’s voice joined Steve’s below her and it was all Y/N could do not to scream. “We just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Her foot slipped and she watched through the grate of the hatch as two pairs of blackened eyes looked up and made contact with her own.

“There you are, little mouse.” Bucky grinned. “Come down. We won’t hurt you.”

“Just let me go to the lab.” Y/N replied. “You’re sick and you need help. Both of you. I can help you, but I need to get to the lab.”

“You’re right.” Bucky replied. “You can help us.”

The hatch was knocked open suddenly and Steve’s hand wrapped around Y/N’s ankle before pulling her feet out from under her and throwing her onto the floor of the elevator. Her scream was cut short as the wind was knocked out of her, but she quickly recovered and kicked Bucky’s feet out from under him before making a dash out the door. Her brain was running through rapid-fire split-second decisions and without a clear memory of how she got there, Y/N suddenly found herself curled into a ball at the bottom of a supply closet just down the hall from the lab.

Bucky and Steve could be heard in the hall, calling out for her and growing both more irritated and needier with each word.

“Y/N, please.” Bucky whined. “I just need to see you.”

“Sweetheart, Bucky’s right. We just need to make sure you’re okay.”

“Come out, please, Doll.”

“We just wanna make you feel good.”

“Wanna make you feel so good, baby.”

One pair of footsteps stopped outside the door to the supply closet and Y/N bit her fist to keep herself from audibly whimpering. She still had no idea what was happening to her friends and, although she had dreamed of them saying the things they were saying now –both separately and together– it was the darkness in their tone that set her on edge. A hand rested on the doorknob and time felt like it slowed to a crawl as Y/N watched the handle turn. The door opened and Bucky stared down at her, his shirt soaked in sweat and his cock standing at attention.

“There you are, love.” He crooned lowly before grabbing her by the arm and yanking her up off the floor. He shut the door behind her and then pushed her against it before rubbing his cheek against her own. “Been looking for you everywhere, Y/N.” He pressed his hips forwards and ground his cock against her stomach as his hands slid up her arms and came to rest, one cold against her neck and one hot gripping her jaw and turning her head to the side to expose her neck. There was rush of air as Bucky inhaled her scent deeply and then choked out the exhaled breath. “Steve’s right. You smell so fucking good.”

“Bucky, please.” Y/N plead softly. “Just let me get to the lab and I can help you.”

“Shh.” Bucky’s hand on her jaw shifted until he was pressing a finger to her lips. “I just want to taste you.”

Warmth flooded Y/N’s body when Bucky’s lips pressed against her own. The kiss was gentle at first, as though some humane part of him still resided inside and had control. But then his tongue was inside her mouth and the kiss grew into something needier and wilder. The hand at her throat squeezed just enough to start the coil in Y/N’s core tightening and then she felt his other hand fighting with the button of her jeans. Y/N pulled back and her hands flew to Bucky’s fumbling fingers.

“Bucky, no.” She gasped out against his mouth. “Not like this.”

“I just wanna make you feel good.” He insisted, swatting her hands away and popping the button of her jeans off with a quick tug. Bucky silenced Y/N’s protests with another devouring kiss as his hand slid past the band of her underwear and his fingers delved into her folds.

“Oh fuck…” Y/N moaned, breaking away from Bucky’s mouth again as her head fell back against the closet door and her hands struggled to find something to grip onto. Bucky pressed first one and then two fingers into her and pumped them in and out with purpose, until Y/N was panting heavily and gripping his arm tightly. “Bucky….feels so good. Oh, fuck…I’m gonna…”

“That’s right.” Steve’s voice sounded from behind Bucky. “Come all over his fingers, baby.”

Y/N’s eyes snapped to Steve’s face and then to his hand, which was pumping his own cock furiously as he watched Bucky bring her ever closer to the edge. Something about watching Steve stroking himself while Bucky fucked his fingers deeper and faster into her sent Y/N over the hill and crashing down in bliss.

Bucky pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth, languidly licking her juices off and moaning as he did so. His hand on her throat released her and Y/N slid to the ground in a panting, unfocused mess. Steve was there to catch her and he laid her out right there in the hallway before the sound of her pants being shredded filled the corridor. The sudden chill on her skin brought Y/N back to her senses just in time to feel Steve line up with her entrance and slide into her. A gasp ripped itself from her chest and Y/N’s back arched at the sudden feeling of fullness.

“Oh god. You’re so fucking tight.” He groaned as he sheathed himself completely in her warmth and then stilled. “So fucking warm and soft.” He slowly pulled out of her, almost completely, before bucking his hips and slamming back inside with force. Steve pulled out once more and then drove into her quicker and quicker each time, drawing moans and gasps from Y/N as she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Steve asked, his voice heavy and dark. “You gonna come all over my cock?” He pushed himself deeper into Y/N’s warmth and she yelped as a sharp pain shot through her.

“Steve, don’t. That hurts.” She whined. “Not so hard.”

Steve didn’t seem to hear her because he kept slamming harder and harder into her until a scream tore form her throat and she came a second time, though under less pleasurable circumstances. At the sound of her scream, Bucky’s hands suddenly gripped Steve’s shoulders and wrestled him off of Y/N, pulling him free with a wet pop as his cock slid out of her.

“Play nice, Stevie!” Bucky growled before he took Steve’s place inside Y/N’s warmth. As he filled her, a moan fell from his lips and he pressed his forehead to hers. “Fuck, Doll.” He breathed. “I-I don’t think I can stop. You feel so fucking good.” Bucky’s lips collided with Y/N’s again as he began to fuck into her with gusto, pulling a combination of moans and whines from her lips.

The both of them were pushed over, still coupled, until Bucky was on his back and Y/N was straddled atop his hips.

“Steve, no.” Bucky warned. “She’s not ready.”

“Then share.” Steve groaned.

Y/N’s head cleared enough for her to realize what the two of them were talking about and her eyes widened in trepidation.

“My-my mouth, Steve.” She stuttered out. “Use my mouth.”

“Oh, FUCK…” They both groaned simultaneously.

Seconds later and Y/N was choking on Steve’s cock as he thrust eagerly into her mouth. She could taste the brine of herself mixed with the salt from Steve’s skin and between that and the realization that her deepest fantasy was suddenly her reality, Y/N came for the third time. She felt Bucky dig his hands into her hips, bruising the skin for sure, as his thrusts stuttered and finally stilled inside her. He painted her walls with heat as he came inside her, though she had no time to relish the sensation because Steve was suddenly gripping her head and slamming into the back of her throat, grunting as he thrusted away. Y/N felt his release coat her mouth and slide down her throat as he came with a loud groan before sliding out of her mouth and sinking to the floor beside her and Bucky.

“What…the fuck?” Y/N panted after she was able to catch her breath finally. She slid off of Bucky’s lap, whining slightly as his fullness left her, and pushed herself away from both men. After a moment of silence, she finally pushed herself off the floor and used the wall to help herself stand. Neither Steve nor Bucky seemed to be coherent enough to explain, or even notice as she slowly backed away from them and made her way down the hall towards the lab, pulling Steve’s discarded shirt over her head in an effort at modesty. The emergency communication line was flashing rapidly, lighting the room with brief blasts of red light, as she hit the switch that would seal her inside the lab. As Y/N stumbled over to the communicator, the reality of the last few hours rushed over her and reduced her to a shaking sobbing mess as she pressed the button that would open the com-line.

“HELLO?!” Sam’s voice urgently flowed over the open line. “Anyone there?!”

“Yes…” Y/N whispered before sobs overtook her again.

“Y/N!?” Nat’s voice this time. “What happened? Are you guys okay?!”

“Box…light blue powder…I don’t…” She croaked out between sobs. “Bucky and Steve…I couldn’t run…it was fine and then…”

“Stay there.” Nat ordered. “We’re just waiting for FRIDAY to finish cleaning the air and open the doors.”

“Lock the lab.” Tony’s voice now. “It’s reinforced. Even Banner couldn’t break in.”

“I did.” Y/N said, choking as she gasped for air. “I…can’t…breathe…”

Suddenly the room was hot, the walls were closing in and, no matter how she tried, Y/N couldn’t catch her breath. She couldn’t escape the feeling that what was left of her clothes was suddenly too much, even Steve’s loose shirt. Her own skin felt like it was burning, like she just needed to get out of it. She needed help. She needed them. Her body suddenly craved the touch of skin on skin. She needed to feel them –both of them– on her, inside her, all over her.

The com-line faded into indistinct chatter as Y/N’s instincts took over the rational part of her brain and she made her way back to the doors. She overrode FRIDAY’s programming and the doors slid open with a soft whoosh. Bucky and Steve were still at the end of the hall, though they seemed to have recovered as they had both pulled their pants back up and were looking around at the remnants of Y/N’s clothes. As soon as the doors shut again, both men turned their eyes to Y/N, who was slowly striding towards them, tugging off the powder covered shirt as she made her way down the hall.

“Is this what it felt like?” She whined, gripping the edge of her tank top and discarding it and her bra just as quickly. Y/N’s hands slid over her now bare skin and dug into the softness of her own breasts, leaving tiny crescent shaped indentions in the tender flesh. “I’m sorry I ran and hid. I didn’t know.” She looked up at the duo with pleading eyes and begged, “Please, help me?”

“Y/N?” Steve questioned cautiously, before spying the blue powder that had rubbed off his shirt and into her hair. “Bucky, she’s…”

“I know.” Bucky’s voice was clipped and strained. They both seemed unsure what to do, now that the drug had burnt its way through their enhanced immune systems. They were fine after one release, thanks to the serum. But a typical human? The drug would burn its way through her until she went mad or her heart gave out. Bucky had experience with the drug, thanks to his time as a hydra asset, and even his enhanced stamina hadn’t always been enough to fully satisfy or save the unfortunate women that had been experimented on throughout the development phase. There was no telling which phase this particular dose came from, which scared Bucky right to his core.

“You can do it.” Steve said, reluctantly. “She likes you. I’ve seen the way she looks at you in the gym.”

“No. It’s okay. You can do it.” Bucky answered, though his expression didn’t match his words one bit. “I’ve seen the way you two are in the kitchen. Her laugh is genuine.”

“For fucks sake, you’re both pretty. I like you both.” Y/N growled. “Please just touch me before I crawl out of my fucking skin.” Her words ended in a whine as she gripped the wall and pressed her thighs together desperately.

“Choose.” Bucky said, his voice growing desperate at the sight of her.

“We’ll help. Just…just choose.” Steve agreed.

Y/N’s eyes flashed with need and her hand that wasn’t gripping the wall slid down between her thighs.

“I don’t want to choose.” She said, her voice dripping in sin. “That’s why I haven’t.” A gasp and a moan fell from her lips as she delved into her own warmth and began to try and ease the ache herself. “I don’t want to choose…” she repeated as she slid to the floor, her legs falling open and exposing her dripping cunt to both Steve and Bucky. “I need you both. I _want_ you both.”

Sometime between their second and third orgasms, Steve and Bucky managed to collect themselves enough to move the party out of the hallway. Y/N protested, her body still shaking from the drug coursing through her veins, but she quieted down as soon as Bucky was buried deep in her again as he pressed her back against the elevator wall. He carried her, still coupled with him, into Steve’s room as Steve held the door open and trailed in after them.

After another hour of both men fucking her in tandem, filling her in every way possible, Y/N’s fever began to finally subside and she collapsed into a boneless heap between Bucky and Steve on the bed. The three of them lay there panting in a tangle of arms and legs, as soft kisses were passed between them and bites and bruises were washed over with gentle caresses. As Y/N curled into Steve’s chest, she felt Bucky curl against her back and press his lips to her shoulder gently.

“How are you feeling, Doll?” He asked softly, murmuring the words against her skin, which erupted in goosebumps at the sensation.

“Better.” Y/N hummed just as softly. “So much better.”

“C’mere.” Steve mumbled as he cupped her face delicately and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle and so very _Steve_ that it left a smile on Y/N’s face when they parted. A smile that quickly shifted to a frown when Steve spoke again. “Sorry, I just wanted to kiss you properly before this is all over.”

“All over?” Y/N questioned. “I don’t understand…”

“You should choose-”

“Steven Grant Rogers.” Y/N said sternly. “I said I’m not choosing between you two.” She pushed herself up to look him square in the face before continuing, “So, unless you’re going to tell me this isn’t something you want, then it’s not over.”

“We’re with you, Steve.” Bucky added, sitting up enough to look at Steve from over Y/N’s shoulder. “Both of us.”

“Whatever you choose.” Y/N agreed.

Steve hesitated a moment as he blinked back tears and stared at the two people he loved the most in the world.

“Until the end of the line?”

“Until the end of the line.” They replied in unison.


End file.
